Ginny Gets Fed Up
by Libbs
Summary: Ginny decides that if Ron and Hermione wont help themselves, she'll do it for them.


**A/N**: I must say that I never used like the R/Hr pairing…it always seemed too obvious…but then I read quite a few good ones, and they changed my mind…so I decided to try my hand at it. Fluff isn't really my style, but what the heck. 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…I simply borrowed a few of J.K Rowling's characters as well as a few lines from _The Little Mermaid_ plus the song, which is also from _The Little Mermaid_…so don't sue me, I'm poor. 

Ronald Weasley loves Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley felt that the only way to get Ron to admit that to Hermione would be to tattoo it on his forehead. And she had to admit; she was about ready to do it. 

The fact that Ron loved Hermione had been apparent to everyone who had eyes since their fifth year. Everyone, that is, but Hermione. She seemed to think that Ron only felt friendship for her, and had slowly given up on him ever reciprocating her feelings. Now, in their seventh year, they both still had feelings for each other, and neither had said anything.

Now, being the best friend of the girl, and sister of the boy, Ginny knew all about both sides…but then, who besides Hermione didn't know Ron's? The point was, after two years of watching the two silently pine for each other, Ginny was fed up.

Slipping into the Gryffindor common room late one night after an extremely long studying session, she came upon the same scene as usual: Ron and Hermione sitting across from each other, one engrossed in a book, the other seemingly fascinated with the fire. Except every so often, one or the other would glance at the person across from them with an expression of wistful longing.

The studying had been unusually hard; Ginny doubted that she would ever master Transfiguration. Also, she hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, due to studying and Quidditch practice. To top it all off, on her way out of the library, she had run into none other than Draco Malfoy, who had thrown out his usual insults and left her shaking with suppressed rage.

Whatever the cause, Ginny was suddenly fed up. Spotting Harry Potter across the room talking to Colin Creevey, she walked over to him and asked, "Harry, could I talk to you for a sec?" Harry looked confused, then grinned. "Sure", he replied, stepping away from Colin. "What's up?"

Ginny tugged Harry into an empty corner. "So what's up, Gin?" he asked curiously. Hermione had told him that Ginny had gotten over him ages ago, but suddenly Harry wasn't so sure. Shifting slightly, he waited for her answer apprehensively. 

"I need to borrow your invisibility cloak", she told him briskly, and couldn't resist teasing when his mouth dropped open, "What? You didn't think I was gonna profess my undying love, did you?"

"O-of course not", Harry stammered, going red in the face. Ginny just grinned at him. "I'll go get the cloak", he said, heading up to the boy's dormitory as fast as he could without running.

When Harry brought back the cloak, Ginny said softly, "Thanks". He gave Ginny a small smile. "No problem. But why do you need it?" His eyes twinkled. "Not going to be sneaking out tonight are you?"

Ginny laughed. "No", she replied. "I'm just giving two people I love a helping hand." She nodded towards the couple by the fire, and comprehension dawned in Harry's eyes. "Good luck", he told her sincerely. Ginny smiled up at him. "Luck has nothing to do with anything", she informed him. "I've learned that if you want something done, you have to do it yourself.*" 

~****~

Later that night, Ginny watched Ron and Hermione from under the invisibility cloak. She was sitting on the stairs leading to the boys dormitory simply because it offered the best viewpoint of the two of them. She had pretended to go to bed an hour before, and had wandered aimlessly around the room in the cloak so as not to touch anybody. She supposed that she could have actually stayed in the girl's dormitory, but she had been afraid that either Ron or Hermione would go upstairs and her plan would fail.

However, her fear seemed to be groundless, as Hermione was determined to finish her book, and Ron wouldn't go to bed until she did. One by one, the people around them had gone up to bed, until the only people in the common room were Ron, Hermione, and although neither of them knew it, Ginny.

Deciding it was time to put her plan into action, Ginny took out her wand. "Okay…first I need to create the mood. Um…oh, percussion." With a wave of her wand and a few muttered words a bunch of quills came to life and began to tap a soft rhythm. Ginny grinned. "That's good. Now, strings, let me see…" Another wave and a few more words and every window opened silently, letting in the sound of crickets. "It'll do", Ginny said. "But there's something missing…oh, yeah, winds…drats" Ginny could have kicked something. What on earth was she going to use in place of a wind instrument?

Suddenly, there was a sound behind Ginny that sounded suspiciously like a—Ginny turned around—flute. Harry Potter stood behind her, playing the flute that Hagrid had made him in his first year. He'd obviously heard her muttering to herself and decided to help her. While it wasn't the best playing Ginny had ever heard, it was in tune, and Ginny thought that it was a really nice gesture to both her and his two best friends, so she quickly covered them both with the cloak.

"Now", she said quietly, pulling a piece of parchment from her robes, "words." Unfolding the parchment, Ginny began to sing softly.

Ron had been trying to work up the courage to tell Hermione how he felt all day, but was no closer to doing that than he had been when he first sat down.  How could he tell his bossy, somewhat bushy-haired friend that he'd been in love with her since at least fourth year? How could he face the rejection that he would inevitably be met with? He knew her rejection, kind as it would be, would crush him.

These were the things he pondered as the common room slowly emptied out. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the soft music around him until he heard a soft voice begin singing.

"*_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She's got way too much to say _

_Still there's something about her_

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_*"

Ron knew that voice…and the owner of said voice was going to be murdered next time he saw her. How could she do this to him? And with Hermione right there—

His thoughts abruptly broke off as he realized that Hermione might have heard Ginny, too. Slightly panicked, he said, "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up with a small smile and cocked her head in question. Wondering vaguely why she didn't talk, he asked her, "Did you hear something?"

Hermione shook her head, and went back to her book, and in his relief Ron didn't notice the twinkle in her eyes, or that her smile had gotten slightly wider.

Ron decided Ginny didn't actually have to **_die_**; after all, she'd only been trying to help, and as Hermione hadn't heard anything and Ginny had stopped there was no real harm done—

"*_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

Go on and kiss the girl*" 

Ginny's voice cut effortlessly through his thoughts, and leaving Ron seething with rage and reforming her death sentence. But before he could really get into it, Ginny's voice rang out, slightly louder than before.

"*_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad he gonna miss the girl_*"

Ron would have groaned if he could. Honestly, what was Ginny trying to do? Annhialate any chance he had with Hermione? Embarrass him so badly that he'd leave Hogwarts? If that was it, she was succeeding. But Ron knew Ginny would never do that to him, which meant that she was trying to help him. If that was the case, she was really going about it all wrong! After this Hermione would never look at him again…

As if in agreement with his thoughts, the song started up again.

"*_Now's your moment_

_In an empty common room_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_*"

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and Ron gave a small curse. He glanced over at Hermione, and saw that she was blushing. Oh, Merlin, she had heard, she had heard and now she was going to run out of the room any minute…and still Ginny sang:

"*_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_*"

Ron was in a total panic. He needed to tell Hermione that this hadn't been his idea, and he hadn't planned for it. "Hermione?' he said, ready to tell her that it wasn't true, that he didn't have feelings for her, but when he saw her eyes, his words caught in his throat.

There was hope shining in her eyes, hope that she wasn't even trying to hide. Ron's head began to spin. Did this mean what he thought? Did she want him to kiss her as badly as he wanted to? Ron found the answer in her eyes and crossed to her. Taking her hands in his, he asked her, "But how…why? I don't understand—"

But his sister's voice rose over his, cutting it off, and for once Ron wasn't upset about it.

"*_Sha la la la la la_

_Shut up Ron_

_And listen to this song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the girl_*"

Ginny was focused on her brother and Hermione. It looked like her brother was going to take her advice. In her excitement, she began to repeat the theme of her song over and over.

"*_Kiss the girl_*"

Ron and Hermione's heads came closer together; Ginny wrung her hands in anticipation.

"*_Go on and kiss the girl_*"

Their heads came closer still; Ginny leaned forward, pulling the cloak off of Harry.

"*_You gotta kiss the girl_*"

Closer, closer. Ginny heard from somewhere far away, the portrait opening, and Harry mutter "Oh**_, no"_**, but she was too focused on the couple in front of her to pay much attention. Frustrated, she finally yelled:

"*_GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL!_*" 

at the same time that Harry cried: "**_STUPIFY!_" **Startled, Ginny looked to see what Harry was stunning, and there was Neville, frozen by the portrait hole. Understanding, Ginny turned to check out the couple, and found that they had finally taken her advice.

"YES!" she screeched, jumping up and down excitedly, throwing off the invisibility cloak in her glee. 

Ron turned to look at Ginny with a gleam in his eye that she didn't like one bit. "Ginny", he said in a voice she liked even less than the expression. "Just the person I wanted to see." 

Ginny decided that it was time she got to bed. Oh, yes, bed sounded great at the moment. Problem was, she was on the stair to the boy's dormitory, and Ron was moving towards her. She was trapped.

Deciding that there was no help for it, Ginny pulled out her wand. "**_Stupify!_**" she cried, and as her brother froze, she ran towards the girl's dorms, pausing only to tell her brother reproachfully, "You **_should_** thank me, you know", before disappearing.

When Ron unfroze, he looked at Hermione disbelievingly. "Why should I be thanking her?" he demanded. "I should be beating her to a bloody pulp! She embarrasses the hell out of me, and then has the nerve to—" Ron's rant was abruptly cut off as Hermione's lips covered his, effectively reminding him why he should thank Ginny.

**_Hmm…maybe Ginny doesn't deserve death_** he thought as he deepened the kiss, **_but a few well- placed canary creams should even the score…_**


End file.
